


Busted

by stellanti_nocte



Series: Tomarry and Harrymort Drabbles [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-08
Updated: 2013-11-08
Packaged: 2017-12-31 20:01:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1035792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellanti_nocte/pseuds/stellanti_nocte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry sneaks out of the manor to appease his craving for ice cream. He doesn't expect his over-protective husband to send a search party for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Busted

Diagon Alley was bustling with shoppers, all in various styles of robes and cloaks. Harry smirked and pulled his inconspicuous black cloak tighter around his neck, to insure that the hood stayed up. It wouldn’t do for anyone to see his face, not when he was so close. His eyes landed upon his target, his mouth watering at the mere sight. 

At midday, in the middle of July, Florean Fortescue’s overflowed with customers. No one would look twice at a short wizard buying an ice cream without removing his hood. 

With another quick scan of the Alley, Harry started toward the ice cream parlor. 

‘Get the daily news, right here! Read all about the Minister’s newest proposal!’

Harry attempted to avoid the newsboy selling today’s paper in front of the _Daily Prophet’s_ Editorial Office, but had no such luck. 

‘Sir, would you like to buy today’s _Prophet_? Only one galleon!’ 

Harry glanced down at the endless stack of papers in the boy’s hand, a large picture of Lucius Malfoy giving a speech covering the front page. His eyes lingered on the figure of Voldemort standing calmly to the Minister’s right, towering over even Lucius’ impressive height. Harry scoffed. Why did his husband have to be so tall? 

‘No, thank you,’ he muttered and hurried around the eager newsboy. 

He wrapped his cloak tighter around himself, glad that his stomach had yet to get noticeably round. Though, it wouldn’t be long, at the rate his cravings were going. He glanced wryly at the open door to Fortescue’s, where a line was forming. 

‘…well I think it’ll be a boy. Our Supreme Ruler would never have a female heir.’ 

‘But Consort Harry hasn’t even started showing yet! Boys always start showing earlier than girls!’ 

Harry shifted uncomfortably. The two women behind him continued gossiping, unaware of the fact that the subject of their conversation was standing directly in front of them in line. 

‘That’s dragon dung! It’s different for every pregnancy.’ 

‘Well, fine, I still think it’ll be a girl. Don’t you think it would be so cute to see Our Supreme Ruler doting on his darling daughter? I bet he’d spoil her rotten!’ 

Both women giggled while Harry cringed. Oh, why did Voldemort have to announce his pregnancy to the whole damn world? He was going to kill the man, once he got his ice cream. 

That is, if Voldemort didn’t kill him first. 

Harry glanced at the line in front of him, glad to see that it was moving quickly. If he could just get his ice cream, he would die happily…

Murmurs spread through the crowd further down the Alley. Harry glanced at the group of wizards clothed in black dragon-hide robes. They had their hoods down and Harry recognized Barty Crouch Jr. and Antonin Dolohov as they slipped into Flourish and Blotts. Evan Rosier prowled down the center of Diagon Alley, looking at the face of every shopper carefully. Someone cackled further down the Alley and Harry spotted the wild curls of Bellatrix, as well as the taller Lestrange brothers bringing up the rear. 

He shivered, and hurriedly stepped up to the counter at the call of ‘Next!’. If Bellatrix and the Lestranges were here, then Voldemort was going all-out on his hunt. 

‘I’ll have two – no three scoops of the Pumpkin Juice flavor, please.’ 

He pulled some galleons out of his pocket and quickly counted the payment before dropping them onto the counter and hurrying away with his ice cream. Once out into the street, he walked casually in the opposite direction of the hunting Elite, taking large bites of his ice cream. 

He closed his eyes in bliss for a moment, and that was his mistake. 

‘I hope that ice cream is good, because it’s the last one you’ll be eating,’ a voice growled in his ear. 

Harry turned toward Yaxley and gave him a closed-lipped smile, mouth full of pastel-orange-colored ice cream. The Elite Death Eater returned the smile far more sinisterly before gripping his arm and dragging Harry to the nearest fireplace. The green-eyed man glanced up and caught Bellatrix’s eyes, who shrieked with laughter at the sight of Harry shoveling ice cream into his mouth. 

Her laughter followed him through the Floo system and out into Voldemort’s study. Harry glanced coyly up at his annoyed husband, taking another large bite of his ice cream. He hugged the bowl closer to himself, irrationally fearing that Voldemort might try to take it away from him. 

‘Leave, Yaxley.’ 

The Elite Death Eater bowed before his Supreme Lord and exited the room, leaving Harry alone with his over-protective spouse. 

Voldemort sighed. 

Harry occupied himself with his ice cream, positively starving. He thanked Merlin and Morgana that floo travel miraculously _didn’t_ make him nauseous whilst pregnant. 

‘Harry, I told you to stay in the manor while I was at the meeting this morning. Why can you never listen to me?’ 

Another giant spoonful of ice cream prevented Harry from answering. Really, he didn’t understand why Voldemort was being so ridiculous. There was no more war and no one had recognized him anyway. Diagon Alley was perfectly safe. 

‘Harry, please look at me.’

Harry looked up and the next spoonful of ice cream paused halfway to his mouth. Voldemort looked…distraught. The top three buttons of his robes were undone and there were ink stains on his fingers, something that never happened due to Voldemort’s issues with cleanliness. The papers on his desk were no longer in their usual orderly place, either. 

‘I know you hate to be caged up here, but please understand that I’m doing this for your safety. I would have been home by lunchtime and we could have gotten your ice cream then. I don’t want you going out of the manor alone.’ 

Harry sighed and sat down in the chair across from Voldemort’s desk. 

‘I know. I’m sorry, I didn’t want to make you worry but…I _really_ wanted the ice cream…’ he glanced at his husband sheepishly. 

Voldemort smiled slightly and reached across his desk to run his fingers through Harry’s hair. 

‘I understand Harry, but next time, please just floo-call me and I’ll come home immediately. I am the ruler of the wizarding world, love, I can cancel a meeting at the drop of a hat, even if it’s just for ice cream.’ 

Harry grinned at the mental image of Lord Voldemort hurrying home for ice cream and shoved another mass of the cold treat into his mouth. A sudden numb pain filled his head and he moaned, dropping the spoon into the bowl. He pressed his palm against his forehead and hunched over. 

‘Harry?’ Voldemort asked worriedly. 

‘Brain freeze.’ Harry muttered. Voldemort blinked before smirking and standing up. He knelt down beside Harry’s chair and turned his husband’s face toward him. Harry breathed in sharply as Voldemort pressed their lips together, his tongue sneaking into Harry’s mouth. 

Harry melted against his husband as Voldemort stroked his tongue along the roof of Harry’s mouth, warming the moist cavern and ridding Harry of his brain freeze. They pulled apart a moment later, Voldemort pressing kisses along Harry’s jaw. 

‘Better?’ he murmured into Harry’s ear. 

Harry simply nodded, enjoying the soft caresses. Voldemort rested his cheek against Harry’s shoulder and kissed his neck, trailing his hands down Harry’s back until they slid around his waist and settled over his stomach. 

‘Do you think it’ll be a boy, or a girl?’ Voldemort asked quietly. Harry frowned, suddenly reminded of the conversation those two women were having at Florean Fortescue’s. 

‘Yes, that seems to be the million-galleon question, doesn’t it? I don’t like listening to people speculating over my baby’s gender.’ He gave Voldemort a pointed look. The older man smirked and sat up, carding his fingers through Harry’s hair again. 

‘Are you still mad about that? I couldn’t possibly keep it a secret, Harry. I’m quite proud.’ 

‘And possessive.’ Harry muttered. 

‘Besides,’ Voldemort continued blithely, ‘It wasn’t even myself who told everyone; I can’t help that some of my Elite aren’t particularly skilled in keeping secrets.’ 

‘There was no need to tell the Elite!’ Harry huffed. 

‘Well, I had to give them some explanation for suddenly adding more people to your group of protectors.’ 

Harry stared his husband down, glaring into the man’s bright crimson eyes. Mischief sparkled in them and he looked relaxed again. 

‘Oh, why do I bother?’ Harry sighed, returning his attention to his ice cream. Voldemort smiled and pressed a kiss to his forehead before returning to his desk chair. 

‘You never answered my question,’ Voldemort prompted as he picked up his quill and began marking errors in the next Wizengamot proposal. Harry hummed thoughtfully, vanishing his empty bowl of ice cream. 

‘I think that it’s going to be a girl.’ 

Voldemort paused. 

‘Really? I was thinking a boy.’ 

‘No, girl.’ Harry stated confidently. Another pause.

‘Boy.’ 

‘Girl, love.’

‘Harry…’ Voldemort began, ‘Riddles only have sons.’ 

‘Are you betting against me?’ Harry asked innocently. Voldemort twitched, remembering the last time he bet against Harry. 

‘…No.’ 

Harry smirked smugly. 

They lapsed into a relaxed silence, Voldemort slowly becoming accustomed to the idea of having a daughter. 

‘I suppose a daughter would be adequate as well. We could name her Nerissa Octavia Riddle.’

‘I’m thinking we’ll name her Lily Luna.’ 

Voldemort’s quill snapped in half.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I spent three hours searching baby name websites for a name that Voldemort would actually name his daughter. I don't think I even came close. *sweat drops*
> 
> This one feels like it's all over the place, but I hope those of you that wanted more from the 'Expecting' Universe enjoy it.


End file.
